


Nada que envidiarle

by Jaguar_Negro



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Cain - Freeform, Celos, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hakase - Freeform, Luka Millfy - Freeform, crownest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro
Summary: Luego de despedirse de su amigo, Luka regresa al Galeón para para encontrarse con una situación que simplemente sirve para hacer que todos sus recuerdos del pasado exploten. Todos se dan cuenta de que algo le ocurre, pero tan solo uno de sus compañeros es lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar ayudarla. Aunque al hacerlo ponga en riesgo su vida... Los demás se conforman con fisgonear desde una distancia segura.
Relationships: Don Dogoier/Luka Millfy





	Nada que envidiarle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!!  
> Último fic del año. Y como prometí (¡Sí! Esta vez sí cumplí mi promesa. Vayan buscando bunker para el fin del mundo, espero que los agarre confesados y en gracia de Dios), es la continuación del último one shot que publiqué. 
> 
> Hacen falta más fics de Luka y Hakase en este fandom. Esta es mi pequeña contribución a engrosar la casi inexistente lista de títulos en español e igualmente acotada lista de títulos en general.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, historias o cosas relacionadas, que son propiedad exclusiva de Toei… Pero para el fandub de Power Ranger Gokaiger, sí tenemos el apoyo de Yui Koike san y de mi amigo Jonatas que estuvo directamente involucrado en la edición del programa y me proporcionó el episodio en HD de donde saqué el fotograma de la portada. 
> 
> Este one shot está dedicado a ellos dos, aunque dudo de que alguna vez lo lean.
> 
> Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

**_“Nada que envidiarle”_ **

¿Podría alguien recordarle nuevamente cómo era que había terminado en aquella situación?

Ah, cierto. Por haber intentado detener a Gai. Verdaderamente debía tener presente que era mejor ignorar sus bromas que intentar defenderse.

Luego de la batalla, Luka se había ido con su amigo Cain y él tan solo esperaba que esta vez nada saliera mal de aquello. Mientras que el siempre efusivo y ruidoso Gokai silver había comenzado su nueva tanda de verborragia diciendo algo semejante a si no debería alguien asegurarse de que esta vez efectivamente fuese el verdadero amigo de la infancia de Luka. Y él, había cometido el grave error de dejar escapar un “aunque deseara hacerlo” antes del “no sería correcto”, por lo cual se volvió el centro de atención para los comentarios de su compañero.

Peor había sido intentar explicarse, porque Gai no solo insinuó, sino que exclamó la sugerencia de que eran los celos hablando, y que justificados motivos tenía para sentirse celoso, comenzando a enlistar todas las cualidades que Luka podría ver en Cain.

Lo único que Hakase podía pensar en aquel momento era: _“¡Que alguien me salve de esto!”._

.oOIOo.

No había sido un largo camino el de regreso al Galeón, pero sí había sido uno lento. Se alegraba mucho de haber visto a su viejo amigo, pero aquello también le recordó muchas cosas del pasado que habían estado dando vueltas en su cabeza todo aquel rato.

Un escándalo la sacó de sus cavilaciones mientras se acercaba a la cabina. Aguzó el oído intentando comprender que ocurría y pudo escuchar que el nuevo miembro hablaba con Hakase, quien sonaba irritado mientras los demás hacían comentarios esporádicos o reían.

“Admítelo, ¡tú estás celoso!”

Luka contuvo el aliento al escuchar aquello, automáticamente comprendiendo a qué se refería. Todo se detuvo por un instante mientras aguardaba por la respuesta.

“¡Puedes cerrar la boca de una buena vez!”

Esa contestación la decepcionó levemente, pero también la devolvió a la realidad. Por lo que se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para meterse en medio de la discusión. Después de todo, a ella le encantaba pelear.

\- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Qué se supone que ocurre aquí!

\- ¡Luka! - exclamó Hakase sin saber dónde esconderse.

-Llegaste- fue el escueto recibimiento de Joe en nombre de los demás que solo miraban la escena como espectadores.

Gai no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por su llegada y seguía riendo sin dar la explicación demandad.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que Don ha sentido antipatía por tu amigo desde que se presentó- dijo antes de que el aludido pudiese evitarlo-. Ya la primera vez no le gustó nada que te fueras con él.

Por un momento todos esperaron que se uniese a la burla o que regañara a Hakase por no confiar en ella, y el pobre involucrado quiso morir allí mismo, pero cuando habló, definitivamente los sorprendió:

\- ¡Y buena razón que tuvo! - exclamó descolocando a todos, especialmente al Gokai green- ¿Qué no recuerdan que era un impostor? Hakase estuvo en lo correcto todo el tiempo al no confiar en él. Cain nunca se habría comportado como aquel zangiak.

Hizo una pausa en la cual todos guardaron silencio y luego se dio vuelta para salir.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó el capitán, confundido por aquella actitud poco habitual en ella.

-Al puesto de vigía- fue la respuesta distraída que dio encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

Gai, sin leer muy bien la tensión del ambiente, se emocionó ante la idea ofreciendo si quería compañía. Pero fue súbitamente rechazada con un:

-Quiero estar sola.

El resto de la tripulación se miró intentando encontrar respuestas a lo que fuera que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿Qué creen que haya pasado? - aventuró Ahim dando voz a los pensamientos de los demás.

-No lo sé- admitió Hakase cuando nadie más respondió-. Pero algo definitivamente no está bien.

Dudó un momento, pero antes de acobardarse, apretó los puños y saló de la cabina para ir tras de Luka.

El silencio reinó unos momentos hasta que Joe con los ojos muy abiertos dijo:

\- ¿Hakase de verdad va a hacer eso?

-Pues si lo hace, puede darse por muerto- Marvelous sonrió de lado antes de agregar-. Más vale que no nos perdamos del espectáculo.

Con eso, los cuatro Gokaiger restantes se pusieron en marcha lo más sigilosamente posible.

.oOIOo.

-Aún falta bastante para poder contar estrellas fugaces.

Hakase quiso golpearse apenas las palabras salieron de su boca pues aquello dicho en voz alta sonaba mucho más ridículo que el comentario casual que había imaginado en todo el trayecto hasta allí arriba, por lo cual se preparó para ser arrojado por la barandilla.

Luka volteó en su dirección con una expresión que le resultó imposible de leer, por lo que se apresuró a continuar.

-Sé… sé que dijiste que deseabas estar sola, pero… ehhh…

Estuvo a punto de saltar él mismo para ahorrarle el trabajo cuando no fue capaz de producir una explicación decente, pero para su sorpresa ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con un “gracias, Hakase” antes de moverse hacia un costado, indicándole que se acercara para tomar el lugar que le dejaba.

.oOIOo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - Preguntó Marvelous al no escuchar gritos de Hakase suplicando por su vida.

-Luka le dejó lugar y ahora están ambos en silencio reclinados sobre el barandal- Informó Joe usando un catalejo antiguo que Ahim había encontrado tiempo atrás haciendo orden.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!- exclamó Gai solo para ser reprendido al instante por los otros tres.

-Si no dejas de alzar la voz de esa manera, lograrán escucharte hasta allá arriba y entonces nosotros seremos quienes estemos en problemas.

-Tampoco es para tanto Marvelous- Intervino Ahim con su diplomacia habitual- Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo, tan solo nos reunimos para apoyar a Hakase en caso de que enfrente dificultades.

-Argh. De acuerdo. Bien, a lo que vinimos. Les apuesto la actual recompensa de Hakase a que en cinco minutos o menos dice algo que le gana un golpe.

-Lo doblo y bajo a tres minutos- Se sumó el azul sin quitar el ojo de la lente magnificadora.

.oOIOo.

Hakase sabía que estaba teniendo una suerte muy extraña al haber sido aceptada su compañía. No se animaba a decir nada por miedo a sobrepasar los límites de aquel permiso, por lo cual consideró lo más prudente quedarse callado y acompañarla con una presencia silenciosa.

Pasaron largos minutos y mentalmente comenzaba a prepararse para pasar buena parte de la noche en aquel lugar cuando la voz de Luka lo sorprendió.

-Si tanto recelo tenías de Cain, ¿Por qué no trataste de disuadirme de ir con él?

Era una pregunta directa sin reproches o intención de hacerlo sentir mal. Tanto, que el tono tan plano de su voz le hizo sentir preocupación por cómo se encontrara en realidad más allá de su tan habitual frente despreocupado.

-Porque no hubiese sido correcto. Tú dijiste que era tu amigo y no era mi lugar impedirte hablar con él solo porque me desagradara- contestó con honestidad manteniendo la mirada hacia el frente tal como ella lo hacía.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que de desagradara?

-N… no lo sé… que… que apareciera de la nada y tan descaradamente… no sé, que fuese tan directo.

Luka sonrió de lado distraídamente procesando no solo su respuesta sino tratando de comprender también que se ocultaba tras de ella.

-Sí. Ese es más mi estilo que el de él. Debería haberme dado cuenta.

-No quise decirlo de esa manera…- comenzó a defenderse preocupado que sus palabras se hubiesen malinterpretado ofendiéndola, pero fue interrumpido.

-Está bien, Hakase. Entiendo, no te preocupes- Hizo una pausa tomando aire para ordenar sus ideas para luego continuar-. Entonces… no te desagradó porque sospecharas de él, sino porque simplemente no te agradaba ¿Verdad?

-Creo… que podría decirse…- masculló no muy a gusto.

Luka meditó un instante antes de mirarlo de costado con una sonrisa perspicaz que se reflejaba en el astuto brillo que adquirieron sus ojos.

\- ¿Puede que Gai haya tenido razón? ¿En verdad estabas celoso?

Hakase tragó con dificultad deseando desaparecer en aquel instante, pero decidió ser adulto y enfrentar la situación con todo el valor que pudiese reunir, por lo que apretó los puños y abrió la boca. Bueno, abrió los labios, porque tan solo pudo hablar entre dientes.

-Sí. Creo que sí lo estaba.

\- ¿Por qué? - Presionó prestando más atención a su interlocutor.

Sí él hubiese sido capaz de pensar, habría jurado que ella lo hacía a propósito solo para torturarlo, pero en ese momento se sentía tan avergonzado que no le era posible pensar más allá de aquella respuesta que debía dar.

-Pu… pues… él era tan alto, y bien parecido, y tan lleno de confianza…y…y… bueno…

Su vergüenza aumentó hasta el punto en que ya no sabía ni qué más podía decir. Mucho menos podía pensar en decir algo que no lo dejara más en ridículo de lo que ya estaba. Más que enorme fue su sorpresa cuando Luka intervino posando una mano sobre la de él y mirándolo con una sonrisa carente de cualquier tipo de burla.

-Tú no tienes nada que envidiarle.

.oOIOo.

-Me parece que los vi moverse- Anunció Ahim- ¿Puedes ver algo?

-Tal parece que están hablando, pero solo puedo verles las espaldas y el mástil me estorba.

-Tch. Buen momento para comenzar a hablar, Hakase. Después de que me hicieras perder mi apuesta- Reclamó el capitán que hacía rato había tomado asiento en los escalones, resignado por la falta de acción.

.oOIOo.

Luka retiró la mano y volvió a perder la vista en la distancia, pero con aquella sonrisa permaneciendo en sus labios.

-Ahora, dime el verdadero motivo.

-E-el verdadero… ¿Motivo?

Ella tarareó un asentimiento y como parecía que él no comprendía, procedió a explicar:

-No creo que tan solo haya sido por su aspecto. Tú no eres así. Estoy segura de que fue algo más.

Hakase estaba renuente a contestar aquello, incluso a sí mismo. Pero ella estaba siendo tan sincera, que no podía no serlo él. Especialmente viendo aquella sonrisa luego de haber estado tan preocupado al escuchar una voz tan distinta a su habitual ser animado y resplandeciente.

-Él dijo que había venido por ti. Me preocupó que quisiera hacer algo para alejarte de nosotros… Y luego Gai comenzó a molestar con sus ideas tontas que no hicieron más que molestarme.

\- ¿Y aun después de tanto tiempo le sigues haciendo caso a Gai? - rio levemente- ¡Baka! Deberías saber que no los abandonaré hasta haber podido cumplir nuestros sueños.

-Pero… él parecía muy decidido a cumplir tu sueño.

-Podrá haber estado tan decidido como se le diera la gana, pero mi sueño no es tan fácil de cumplir como él creía. Incluso el verdadero Cain, que se está esforzando por cumplir mi sueño y lo hizo el suyo, tan solo está tratando de hacer realidad mi viejo sueño. Mi nuevo sueño… tan solo puede ser alcanzado mediante el mayor tesoro del universo.

-Debe ser un muy buen amigo si tanto está trabajando para cumplir el sueño de otra persona.

Ella asintió distraídamente volviendo al pasado por un momento.

-Pocas personas tan geniales como él he conocido. En mi planeta, casi todos los que ya podían defenderse a sí mismos decidían estar por su cuenta o unirse para tener más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Pero nadie se preocupaba por los huérfanos que no podían valerse por sí mismos.

Hakase no pudo evitar mirarla detenidamente. Nunca antes la había visto hablar de su pasado ni abrirse a nadie de tal manera. Su mirada distante, su sonrisa nostálgica, el tono de su voz… Todo aquello era una faceta de Luka que nadie había visto antes.

Se sentía tan honrado poseer su confianza para que le hablara de tal manera, como indigno de merecerla. No tenía idea de si debía hablar, quedarse callado, qué decir o qué hacer.

-Cuando mi hermana Lia y yo quedamos solas, nadie nos quería recibir porque la consideraban una carga. Es por ello que decidí recoger a todos los huérfanos que encontramos. Y solamente Cain comprendió lo que hacía. Él fue el único que se nos unió para proteger a los niños. Él fue el único que decidió soportar las dificultades y desafíos que nadie quería considerar, solo porque sabía que otros dependían de nosotros.

-Wow…- murmuró al ver que hacía una pausa prolongada- Verdaderamente es un gran tipo. Me siento un idiota por haber pensado tan mal de él…

Aquello la hizo reír, pero no respondió. Tan solo continuó con la vista hacia el frente mirando hacia el pasado.

-Ver como tantos niños sufrían… aquello me decidió a hacer algo para que pudiesen estar a salvo. Compraría un planeta entero y lo ocultaría de los Zangiak si fuese necesario- reveló con los ojos chispeantes por aquel fuego que la había empujado a tomar acción-. Y… Y cuando mi hermana murió… comencé a hacer cualquier cosa que fuese necesaria para conseguirlo. Es por eso que quiero encontrar el mayor tesoro del universo. Y es también por eso que Cain se está esforzando para juntar dinero y comprar un planeta.

-Ya veo. Él hizo suyo tu sueño, porque es el mismo que el de él. Poder proteger a quienes no pueden protegerse por sí mismos. Ambos están haciendo lo mismo de dos maneras distintas.

Luka asintió considerando que ella misma no podría haberlo dicho de mejor manera.

-Ya está- canturreó resignada rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos e inclinándose hacia adelante para depositar todo su peso sobre la barandilla.

\- ¿Qué?

-Por fin lo dije. Cuál es mi gran deseo.

Hakase quedó congelado en su lugar sin saber que hacer más que observarla sorprendido mientras los últimos rayos del atardecer le iluminaban el rostro con intensidad. Ella siempre se mostraba fuerte y despreocupada, terca y decidida. Derrotada y vulnerable nunca hubiesen sido palabras que usaría para describirla, pero eran las mejores que se le podían ocurrir para nombrar a la Luka que estaba a su lado en ese momento.

Él intuía que ella debía haber tenido un pasado muy difícil para ser tan valiente y feroz ante las dificultades. Pero nunca había imaginado que podría haber sido uno tan doloroso. Tampoco habría podido adivinar que aquello era por lo que había visto ocurrir a otros, que su motivación para luchar sea tan altruista. Eso era lo que esperaba de Ahim, pero no de la tan codiciosa, levemente vanidosa, y descuidada Luka con la que había aprendido a convivir. Esa era una imagen diferente de la persona que había aprendido a respetar y querer. Aunque aquello tan solo lo hacía apreciarla y respetarla mucho más.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a los demás- suplicó con voz débil mirándolo de lado.

-Jamás lo haría. No traicionaría tu confianza.

Ella le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a perderse en la distancia.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu hermana- juntó valor para decir sinceramente.

-Yo también- admitió juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad para enderezarse y mirarlo de frente-. Creo que perderla ha sido lo único en toda mi vida que verdaderamente me ha dolido. Mi misión en la vida siempre fue protegerla y hacer todo lo posible para que pudiese tener un buen futuro. Pero cuando fallé en mantenerla con vida…

Debió interrumpirse a causa de un nudo en su garganta que comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta no permitirle se capaz de hablar. Dejó caer la cabeza sacudiéndola inconscientemente.

Sintió a Hakase llamándola con preocupación, posando una mano en su brazo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sacudiendo la cabeza con más ímpetu para decidirse y antes de darse oportunidad de retractarse, lo abrazó fuertemente mientras trataba de reprimir por todos los medios el llanto que luchaba por apoderarse de ella.

.oOIOo.

\- ¿Puedes ver algo Joe? - suspiró Gai, ya aburrido por haber estado esperando por tanto tiempo sin que nada interesante ocurriera.

-No hay caso- admitió derrotado bajando el catalejo para frotarse el ojo-. Me pareció ver algún tipo de movimiento, pero el sol les da de frente y el brillo no me permite ver absolutamente nada.

-Bien… Pues entonces ya no tiene caso perder más tiempo aquí. Que Hakase se arregle solo, tal parece que ha conseguido mantenerse vivo hasta ahora- concluyó el capitán poniéndose de pie para guiar a los demás escaleras abajo.

-Será mejor que comience a preparar la cena. Puede que Hakase se demore. ¿Me darías una mano con ello, Gai?

El aludido se puso en marcha con un salto para seguir a la princesa comentando emocionado como planeaba intentar preparar una receta que había aprendido de Don. El azul cerró la retirada, no sin antes dirigir un último vistazo hacia el puesto del vigía. _“Hakase, te deseo suerte. Si alguien puede ayudarla a sentirse mejor, ese probablemente seas tú”._

.oOIOo.

Ignorante del voto de confianza de su compañero, él se sentía el menos indicado para actuar en aquella situación. Casi de manera robótica, movió sus brazos para que ellos envolvieran la espalda de Luka.

En su mente, Luka Millfy era una persona imponente, con el poder de cumplir cualquier cosa que se dispusiera. Un enemigo temible y una compañera leal capaz de batirse con cualquiera. Alguien a quien apreciaba y deseaba tener cerca, a la vez que le temía por su fuerte personalidad que manifestaba propinándole fuertes y a veces dolorosos golpes cuando algo le desagradaba.

En contraste a la inmensa imagen que tenía de ella, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era tan pequeña que sus brazos bastaban para hacerla desaparecer completamente. Él era una cabeza más alto y moderadamente robusto en comparación a la joven esbelta que escondía el rostro en su pecho.

Él siempre se había sentido más pequeño estando junto a ella, pero en aquel momento por primera vez era capaz de ver cuanto más grande era en realidad, finalmente comprendiendo por qué ella le había reprochado cuando cambiaron de cuerpo el ser tan cobarde teniendo uno así.

Se forzó a salir de su asombro para concentrarse en el momento presente que lo reclamaba. Luka se estremecía de tanto en tanto y también temblaba estando muy tensa. Inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella al tiempo que comenzaba a frotarle la espalda tentativamente.

-Está bien, Luka. Si deseas llorar no debes contenerte. O… o si no quieres hacerlo… pues no hace falta que lo hagas- consiguió decir relativamente sin trabarse.

Su respuesta fue cerrar los puños aferrándose a su camisa e inclinar algo la cabeza. El apoyo de Hakase la hacía sentir reconfortada e incluso le infundió un cierto sentimiento de seguridad, algo que no había creído necesitar. Ella se había prometido no volver a dejarse llevar por el llanto, y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo. Pero consideró que, en aquella circunstancia, donde Don estaba siendo su soporte y no la dejaría abandonada a su melancolía, podría permitirse derramar algunas lágrimas.

Con esa resolución hecha, trató de relajarse, tan solo concentrándose en su respiración e ignorando como sus ojos se humedecían.

Lentamente consiguió dejar de sollozar y aflojar la tensión de sus hombros, mientras se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de los latidos de Hakase que tenían un efecto particularmente calmante para ella.

Sin darse cuenta, dejó de pensar en el dolor de haberle fallado a Lia y su mente comenzó a divagar en lo a gusto que se sentía en aquel momento. Si bien la desesperaba buena parte del tiempo, Luka era consciente de que poseía una debilidad particular por el ingeniero pusilánime. Tan solo había hablado de su hermana una vez a Ahim en un momento de desesperación, pero aquella era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente de su pasado, y agradecía haber podido hacerlo con Hakase y que él se hubiese portado de aquella manera para con ella.

Le sorprendió profundamente el que hubiese aparecido, pero mentiría si dijera que no deseaba tenerlo cerca en aquel momento. De todos sus amigos, Hakase era el único a quien le habría permitido acompañarla sin preocuparse por no estar usando su máscara.

-Creo que ya sé la respuesta- habló Hakase con voz temblorosa tomándola por sorpresa.

\- ¿Mh? - levantó la cabeza para poder verlo.

-La… la respuesta a tu pregunta- explicó negándose a mirarla de frente a causa de su vergüenza.

¿Ella le había hecho una pregunta? Luka estaba confundida, por lo que tan solo aguardó para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-La otra vez me dijiste que yo era tu mejor amigo. El motivo por el cual sentí celos fue que al ver como Cain y tú se veían y se hablaban… bueno… era evidente que había mucha historia allí y temí que él regresara para ocupar aquel lugar y me desplazara.

¡Ahhh! ¡Esa pregunta! Luka sonrió con sinceridad agradeciendo la honestidad de Hakase.

\- ¿Te darían más celos si te cuento que él dijo que me he vuelto muy hermosa? - inquirió con travesura, expectante de su reacción- Oh, y que mi sonrisa es algo que no puede ser comprado.

Su expresión fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, a más de una pregunta que no había siquiera formulado. Una inesperada alegría se apoderó de ella haciéndola reír con un suave sonido cristalino.

\- ¡Tú no tienes nada de qué estar celoso! - repitió reclinando la cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que le imprimía mayor ímpetu al abrazo.

Él estaba obviamente sorprendido y se tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando fue capaz de hacerlo, replicó el gesto con gusto, aunque aún confundido.

Luka abrió los ojos en el momento exacto para ver pasar una estrella fugaz. No se había dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido, pero tampoco le importó. Hacía tiempo que deseaba dejar salir algo y estaba segura de que aquel era el momento adecuado.

\- ¿Don? - llamó sin moverse del cómodo lugar en su hombro.

El escuchar su nombre en boca de Luka lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque en realidad ya debería haber estado preparado para cualquier cosa después de todo lo ocurrido en el último rato.

\- ¿Sí, Luka? - respondió nervioso, no muy seguro de que esperar.

-Te quiero- admitió sintiéndose muy liviana al haberlo hecho- nadie podría ocupar tu lugar.

Pasmado era poco para describir cómo se sentía. ¡Luka! ¡La chica que le gustaba en secreto! ¿Le había dicho que le gustaba? Estaba seguro de que su cabeza le estaba jugando algún truco. Pero allí estaba ella. Sonriendo radiantemente. Acomodada presionando la frente contra su cuello. ¡Y seguramente esperando una respuesta!

-Yo también te quiero, Luka- logró decir de una sola vez para su sorpresa.

No la vio, pero pudo sentir como su sonrisa crecía, y su aliento cuando ella rio silenciosamente.

Pasó un momento y ella se apartó dando un paso hacia atrás. A pesar de que ya estaba obscuro, no tuvo dificultad para verla sonriendo con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia un lado. Inesperadamente le asestó un fuerte golpe.

Le dolió, pero aquello tan solo logró emocionarlo aún más, ¡Esa era la Luka impulsiva que conocía!

-Ya es tarde. Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar. ¿No te parece?

Hakase se alegró de escucharla hablar con su entusiasmo habitual, asintiendo habiendo olvidado completamente que se suponía que él debía preparar la cena.

.oOIOo.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is!  
> La verdad, se me ocurren ideas para una tercera parte, pero no estoy muy segura de sí seguir esta línea o empezar otra historia distinta de este ship. Díganme que opinan.   
> No tengo mucho para decir, solamente que me busquen en Face para estar enterados de las novedades del proyecto del fandub.  
> Que empiecen un muy bendecido año nuevo. Rezo por ustedes.  
> Gracias por leer, se despide…
> 
> Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…


End file.
